


A Literal Wrecking Ball

by MHguy01



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fetish, Inflation, blueberry expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHguy01/pseuds/MHguy01
Summary: With their relationship steadily blossoming, Jesse asks Lake to try something out with him; something he's always fantasized about. Lake is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Kudos: 5





	A Literal Wrecking Ball

“Are you absolutely sure, Lake?”

“Jesus Jesse, that’s the third time you’ve asked!” Lake scolded, sitting down on the boy’s bed. Casually dressed, the chrome girl wore a dark-green t-shirt with some nonsense logo plastered onto the front, as well as a pair of dark-blue denim jeans. A rogue bra strap could be seen near the edge of her collar, hugging her shoulder.  
Jesse raised his hands in defence, worried that he may have offended her – to the point that this whole ‘thing’ would be a no-go. Jesse Cosay was dressed similarly; a dark-blue shirt with jeans, and his usual blue/gold sports jacket on top. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and looked down at the small object he held in his hands. A thin, rectangular packet of silver tinfoil – gum. “It’s just… like, once this starts- “

“I won’t be able to stop it, I know.” Lake spoke up again, softer this time. “Jesse…” He wrung her hands for a few seconds while she spoke, a clear indication of her anticipation. “I know you’re just trying to make me comfortable, and it’s working! Really, I feel fine.” The silver girl explained. Her ‘skin’ visibly refracted the light sources that bounced onto it as she moved about. “… I am nervous, if that’s what you need to hear, ‘cause… who wouldn’t be?”

She deftly held a grey hand up before her boyfriend could speak. More reflections bent around it subtly. “But I want to do this. I really, truly do. You’ve got me all excited for it…” He scratched the back of her head, smiled thinly. Her hair had grown back a tad, although she made sure to keep it short; it was more akin to the length of the average boy’s, easier to manage. Also, to differentiate herself from Tulip.

It had been a good eight months since Lake and Jesse had departed from the Train. It had been horrifying, traumatic (they both still had nightmares) … but it was also the reason they had met. It was also the reason that Lake was even her own person to begin with, as ironic as that was… considering that she had done everything in her power to move on from that.  
She and Jesse had gotten particularly closer since they had escaped, and now they were comfortable enough to date. It was inevitable, she supposed, considering just how lovable Jesse was. Hell, he had convinced her into doing this, of all things. 

His grand, secret fetish that the boy was so ashamed of, but also very obviously excited about. When the silver girl had said yes to it – out of curiosity and an inherent want to keep seeing the adorable grin on her partner’s face – Jesse had practically thanked her. Adamantly. He had also been apologising profusely, making sure whether she still wanted this or not.  
Jesse held out the stick of gum just as Lake stood up. They were both ready, then. A wordless silence followed, both parties knowing full well what was in store for them. More for Lake, if anything. She took the stick of gum, unwrapped; the confection itself was coloured a deep, enticing blue.

She looked at Jesse, who looked like he was about to ask for her permission a fourth time. “No.” She interjected, before plopping the stick into her mouth and began chewing. She was silent for a moment as she tasted it, before her silver face broke up into a wide smile. Jesse watched, curious and transfixed and excited all at once. Would this even work? Lake wasn’t made out of flesh like him. Sure, when he had tried it, the inflation worked. But would it even do anything to his girlfriend?

His train of thought was broken up by two things; firstly, was the girl’s reaction to the gum’s flavour. “Holy shit, Jesse! You didn’t tell me how great this stuff would taste…” She looked off to the side, enjoying the stuff. The second thing was the fact that a small, faint hint of blue was spreading across her nose. The boy stared at the little growing blot. It was… rather strange to look at. It was shiny – reflective - like the rest of her body’s surface, and looked like liquid flowing beneath an opaque glass. By the time he was finished taking it in, Lake’s entire face was blue. 

The girl caught Jesse’s confused look, and she pulled her own. “What? What’re you looking…” Lake stopped when she finally saw the blue tint at the edge of her vision. Instantly her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to race. Without saying anything else, she looked to her arms; same story. Her shiny skin was had a deep-blue ‘spread’ enveloping it, all the way to her hands. She stared at her arms with a mix of awe and fear as she angled her arms to look beneath them.

“Oh my god.” Lake finally stuttered, feeling a sudden giddiness. “Oh my God, it’s happening. Jesse, it’s – when do I start blowing up?”

“Any second now…” He assured her, staring at the new affliction, trying to contain his own excitement. To be perfectly honest, however, Jesse didn’t know for sure. He assumed that it was going to happen, but would Lake even inflate? Could she at all? He wondered if this would all be for nought, despaired the possibility that Lake’s unique ‘mirror-body’ wouldn’t allow for such a –

A loud grumbling broke through his worries, and diminished any doubts he may have had prior. He looked straight down to his girlfriend’s belly. His eyes widened, hers as well. Her belly looked bigger, more rotund and getting more so. Her t-shirt looked definitely snug compared to only moments ago. Lake’s blue hands flew to her tummy, as if to push it back down (who could say? Maybe she had initially tried to) and the girl felt them pushed back. She actually gasped, and she looked up at her boyfriend with a nervous smile. “It’s happening!” She declared, not quite believing it herself. “It- it’s happening, I’m becoming a… a- “

She cut herself off when she pulled up the hem of her shirt. Her once flat tummy was now more akin to a large orb, translucent and reflective, coloured a dark blue that only showed off blue reflections. She brought one steel hand down to feel it. When she did, Lake nearly squeaked at the sudden sloshing and lurching she felt within her abdomen, as if liquid were roiling about inside. That’s because there was. 

“Fuuuck.” Was all she could really say. That, and; “I can actually… feel it all in there, all sloshing around and… tickling my insides.”

Jesse didn’t respond at first, if at all. His eyes were glued to her cerulean tum, which was still pushing outward. He brought a hand over to touch the surface. It felt cold, as Lake’s skin usually did, but not unpleasantly so, as usual; Jesse hand grown to love the feeling of her skin, the way it felt pleasingly cool, and the way the texture was soft – not at all reminiscent of metal.

As with the girl’s growing belly, the juice was travelling to other parts of her body. Her thighs began to plump up now, in conjunction with the already-present mass. Lake noticed too, and felt her jeans getting tighter around her waist. She groaned as her panties began to get tighter, the hidden garment now subjected to being strained beneath a swelling womanhood.

“Jesseeee…” She groaned as she felt all of this. Her clothing was becoming tighter and tighter, but not to an uncomfortable degree. If anything, it almost felt nice, especially with her pants and panties digging into her crotch. “This feels… so tight.” She bit her lip as she felt the same, tingly, tightening sensation at her chest. Her eyes flicked down, and she almost did a doubletake as she watched her breasts start to expand. Now pushing against the fabric, her bra felt less snug and tighter as her tits shoved outward, becoming rounder. Lake had somewhat small breasts to begin with – not that she ever really cared – but she couldn’t help but bite her lip as she became more endowed by the second.

And of course, Jesse couldn’t stop staring at her chest as it occurred. He brought both hands up, slowly, and then stopped. “Can… can I?” He asked, wanting his girlfriend’s permission to touch. An obvious tentpole had formed on the front of his pants; he had become very erect, and his face was as red as a tomato. 

Lake smiled, nervously but still reassuringly. “Go ahead, Casanova.” She joked, and instantly squeaked as her tits were squeezed. She hummed in very clear pleasure as Jesse’s hands worked over her growing orbs, and the sound of sloshing juice could be heard. It made it all the better than had he done it normally. Jesse could feel the juices as well, and feeling the flesh grow and grow beneath his fingers was making him hunger.

Lake’s eyes widened. “I-I can’t move my arms!” She wiggled the limbs desperately. She could still move them a bit, but not only were they being weighted and slowed by the increasing amount of blueberry juice, the poor girl couldn’t bend them anymore; they were becoming fatter, thicker with the stuff. In fact, all of her form had been warped by the transformation. She was rounding out considerably, her limbs, belly, breasts, thighs – and rear – inflating further. Her legs couldn’t bend either, and she only found that out when she tried to walk.  
“Whoa – ahh…!” Lake wiggled her arms as she waddled. She brought one foot in front of her, and her entire body was plagued with heaving sloshing. The new weight of the liquid was thrown about within her, causing her body to lurch in the same direction it went. She wobbled, yelping and waving her arms feebly as she tried to remain on her feet. It was for not, sadly, as the mirror-girl fell back onto Jesse’s bed with a sharp, panicked scream.

The sound of Lake’s body landing onto the bed was more akin to a human-sized water balloon – or even a bathtub – as the massive amount of juices could be heard roiling and rebounding about inside. She moaned and whimpered as she felt each ounce of her main body get assaulted by the process, making her feel even more tingly.  
What both Lake and Jesse hadn’t predicted was that the violent action of her body being tossed around was enough to speed up the inflation process; gallons of fluid were being spread faster and harder throughout her body, just as more was being produced. Her torso and midsection spread outwards, her boobs and belly expanding quickly as Lake began to react.

“J-Jesse!” Lake yelped, kicking her feet helplessly as she tried to get them back onto solid ground; the feeble attempt was in vain as her legs started to shrink into her body, becoming no more than wide, rounded bumps on her lower half. “Jesse, I can’t get up!” Her arms were similarly doomed, her hands flapping and grasping for any kind of impossible purchase. She had never felt so aroused in her entire free life. Not even whenever Tulip had experimented in front of the mirror. The feeling of girth and fullness she was experiencing, mixed with the sheer helplessness she felt – that inability to move or amend the situation in any way possible – was such a turn-on that she couldn’t stop herself.

She whimpered and bit her lip hard as she finally climaxed, a mixture of discharge and blueberry juice rushing through to stain her stretched panties and ruined jeans. The latter garment finally snapped off as it happened, pieces of denim flying everywhere. Then her shirt followed the same fate. Her massive body rocked back and forth as she came, great spurts staining her once-black, now dark purple-stained stretched panties hugging perilously around her spheroid waist.

Jesse had backed up against the wall – speechless, mouth dry, fully erect and hot-faced – as he got a front-row view to his girlfriend’s enlarged, sopping, reflective vagina, the outline of it visible beneath her large undies. His heart was going as fast as a jackhammer, he was actually shaking with arousal. He would have begun masturbating if it weren’t for Lake’s pleas;

“Jesse…?” The poor girl called out, her head spinning and her breathing shallow. Her black eyes darted around quickly as she took in the situation. Every attempt to move was futile, as her body simply refused to comply. It was no longer able to. “Jesse? A-are you still there?” Her voice sounded haggard, but panicked as well.

Jesse was quick to reply. “I’m here!” He said, loud enough to hear over the sound of sloshing and rushing, which still emanated from her body. Jesse quickly moved around her wrecking-ball form, rushing to come and sooth her fears. When he finally reached the other side of her, he couldn’t help but smile uncontrollably at the adorable sight of Lake’s chubby-cheeked face. Her neck had shrunk into the top part of her body, so she couldn’t turn her head round to face him properly.

“… It worked.” She joked, but she sounded really out of it. She was still trying to wrap her head around her brand-new size. She cracked a weak smile, which was difficult considering how chubby her cheeks had become, both with how full of juice they were, and from the top part of her chest now pressing against her lower jaw. Her eyes darted around, before focusing back on Jesse. “Nnn… now what?” She asked nervously. She was so focused on the young man’s appearance that she had momentarily forgotten the fact that she was still growing. Her metal body creaked and wobbled slightly as she bulged out further, albeit at a much slower pace. “Jesse, a-am I-?”

“No, you’re not.” He was quick to assure her, and then he placed a hand on her body. It felt cool, and taut; she was reaching her limit. “I won’t let you.”

“… Won’t let me pop.” She finished for him. Honestly, now that she had ejaculated, the true reality of their little ‘game’ – for lack of a better word - was hitting her like a sack of bricks. Lake was currently on a collision course for exploding. Already she could feel a tightness growing across the width of her body, one that only grew.

Jesse took the initiative right after she spoke. He set one foot against her shiny side, brought his hands up and began to climb. Lake winced at first, feeling a sharp pain from the first contact. His climbing made her wobble from side to side, something that only reiterated how utterly powerless and immobile she was, which in turn only made her feel sexual again. “Be… be careful now.” She asked of him.

“I always am.” He assured slyly, despite with some lack of breath. He made it to the top – her top – of her massive body, right between her great, water-balloon breasts. They jiggled with noisy fluid. “Okay. Okay…” He got his bearings as he took stock. “Just like we planned, okay baby? I’m gonna… well, I -“

“Milk me.” Lake finished for him once more. The thought made her hornier. “A-at least say it.” She joked nervously, excitedly even.

Jesse grabbed the middle part of her impossibly-stretched bra – now grown freakishly huge from her transformation, and stained blue to boot – and yanked. It was rather easy, and the garment snapped off with a PING! Lake whined with surprise, but didn’t comment further. She just wanted it to happen already.

Jesse clamped a hand around her enlarged areola, which was now dark purple and moistened. When he did, not only did Lake moan as a result, but blueberry juice quickly seeped out to wet his hand, and to trickle away down the giant breast. He used both hands to work at the organ, with one hand on the nipple and another on the fat, groaning flesh of the boob itself.  
Lake groaned loudly and freely with each touch. She clenched her blue puffy fingers and toes as Jesse played with her. She called his name a good few times as he did this, unable to control the volume of her voice. She felt both arousal and fear at that moment, because she knew full well what would happen if her boyfriend wasn’t quick enough…

The risk of popping actually made it even more hot.

Up on Jesse’s side of things, small fountains of violet juice shot from the chrome tit – both tits, actually, with the free one already shooting its fair share of stuff. The Cosay boy was having the time of his life. He felt so aroused, so erotic pleasuring his one and only blueberry girl. His erection shoved eagerly against his denim - part of him wanted to just stop and fuck her; fuck her tit, her mouth, her blue and engorged pussy…

The young man moaned as he picked up the pace, the effort simply causing more of the blue fluid to shoot out. The ceiling of his bedroom was doused in the stuff. His walls too, and the thick carpet floor; there was a reason why he had moved most other stuff from his bedroom. Lake’s giant body was rocking back and forth, what with the sheer force of the juices shooting from her causing it. The growth had actually stopped now – if anything, the mirror-girl was starting to shrink a bit.

Jesse certainly took notice. He called excitedly; “I-it’s working, Lake! You’re getting smaller!” Although he wasn’t sure if Lake had even heard. The chrome lass was drugged-up on emotional ecstasy and pleasure, a sick and carnal joy that coursed through her body with the stubbornness of the blueberry juice. All she did was moan and whimper – even occasionally giggle – as she started to gradually get smaller, her wrecking-ball body rolling back and forth a tad.

Great BLORMP-ing and sloshing noises filled the bedroom, the sound of gurgling and groaning getting louder as the flavoured, anomalous liquid rushed ever faster through her for a release. Jesse squeezed and played the boob like an instrument, and when he had finally built up the courage to do as such, he clamped his mouth over the areola and began to suck. He tasted the juice as it shot out to dance on his tongue, and he found that he greatly enjoyed the taste. He muffled and moaned at it.

After a while of this, though, the two found that Lake wasn’t getting any smaller. Sure, she had certainly stopped inflating, but she was still a huge, helpless ball of blueberry-flavoured goodness. Even the girl was getting pretty antsy. Her eyes darted around once the initial pleasure had washed away. “Jesse, I’m still – I’m still huge.” She despaired, desperately flapping her hands in some vain attempt to move. “I’m getting scared.”

Jesse was already sliding back down her side. He landed with a thud onto the drenched carpet and stood back. He took in her size. “You’re still full of the stuff. We just need to try something else.”

“Something like…?”

“Uh.” Jesse rubbed his hands together nervously, unsure of how to spin this particular idea. His stiff cock certainly seemed up for it, and already the boy was making his way to his girlfriend’s rear.

“Jesse? Are you still there? Wh-what are we gonna do?”

“Nothing we haven’t done before.” He answered cheekily, already dropping his jeans.


End file.
